


Mother's Pet

by Fanfictor51



Category: Original Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor, Mistress, Pet, Punishment, Resistance, Underage - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictor51/pseuds/Fanfictor51
Summary: Thirteen year-old Leila is finally adopted, and she couldn't be more excited. Unfortunately for her, her new caretaker is interested in being a lot more than a mother.





	1. Chapter One: Wait, what?

Vera sat in her living room, reading a book and sipping red wine while listening to the quiet crackling of her fireplace. It was Autumn and starting to get cold and dark. The woman was about to call it a night when the phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" She asked in a silky voice. 

"Good evening, Miss. Price. I found a girl for you." Rodger, her assistant, said into the phone. Vera had been looking for a pet ever since her husband left her, and now Rodger might have found someone. 

"Really, dear? How old?" She asked, setting her book in her lap and her wine on the coffee table. 

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. "Thirteen. I have a picture of her. Want me to fax it over?" 

Vera smiled. "Please do." She stood up and went upstairs, to her office, holding the phone to her chest. By the time she got there, an image was already sitting on top of her fax machine. "Oh, Rodger. She's perfect." Cooed the woman. 

* * *

 

**Time Skip: One Month**

* * *

 

"So, you're Vera's assistant?" Leila asked from in the back seat of the car. She was surprised when Rodger came to pick her up, when she would stay with foster families they would never send their assistants to get her. Then again, none of them had assistants...

"Yup. Have been for two years now." He smiled at her through the rear view mirror. Leila smiled back, but looked away. Rodger was a little strange, from her first impression of him. 

The two were silent for about half an hour before Rodger started speaking again. "So, you should know, Vera isn't interested in a mother-daughter relationship. I mean, sure, she'll be sweet with you, but she isn't for that." He started. Vera told him to make sure that Leila knew that she now belonged to her. As a pet.    

Leila laughed. "Well, why is she adopting me, then?" 

"She wants you to be her pet. You know what that means?" 

"Wait. What the fuck? Stop the car, I'm leaving." The girl said and unbuckled her seatbelt. This crazy bastard was about to drop her off at some even crazier pedophiles house. 

Rodger put the child lock on the doors and kept driving, biting his lip. "Don't swear, she doesn't like that." 

Leila ignored him as she tried to open the door, then the window. "Let me out of here!" She screamed. 

"Leila, please. If you keep acting like this, I'll have to sedate you." He warned in a gentle tone. 

"I don't care! Let me the fuck out of this car right now or I'll call the-ow!" She yelped when Rodger reached back and quickly stabbed her thigh with a needle. In less then a minute, she was out cold. 

Rodger drove silently on the deserted road. He looked back at Leila every once in a while. Man, if she kept this behaviour up she would be in for it. 

* * *

 

It took a long time for Rodger and Leila to finally arrive at Vera's mansion, but they were there now. Perfect timing, too, because Leila had just started waking up. 

"Good. You're awake. We're here." She heard Rodger say. 

"Huh?" She grunted, a little disoriented. She rubbed her eyes and Rodger stepped out of the car before opening her door. "There is no way  _in hell_ that I am getting out of this car until you drive me back  _home_." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rodger. 

Rodger sighed. Honestly, he didn't want to do this. He had been completely fine with finding someone for Vera, but now he was having second thoughts. Leila was in no way submissive. He could already tell that when she went into the mansion they were parked in front of, Vera would have a hell of a time breaking her. But, then again, Vera liked that. The man reached a hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialled a number before lifting the phone to his ear. "Miss. Price? Yes, it's me...Leila doesn't want to come out of the car...yes, I told her...yup, we're outside...okay, see you soon." 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

Rodger sighed as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He looked back at Leila. She was sitting quietly in the car, looking down at her lap. 

"Rodger." Said a husky voice and the man turned to see Vera stepping out of her home. She was dressed formally, probably just got home from work. She was the Editor-in-Cheif of Vanity Fashion Magazine. 

Rodger gave Vera a nervous smile. "Hi, ma'am. So good to see you. Um, Leila's just in the back." He pointed to the car and watched as her eyes locked on the girl. She quickly strutted over to the truck and pulled the door open. 

"Rodger tells me that you were not behaving, my pet." She scolded in a sickeningly sweet voice as Leila gasped. 

"I-I'm not your pet." She finally said, trying to sound tough. 

Vera simply smiled. "Well, of course you are. I even have the papers to prove it. Now, come along. We have much to discuss, you and I." 

Leila hesitated. Her phone was in her backpack, which Rodger had insisted she put in the trunk of the truck. She would go with Vera and wait until she had access to her bag. Then, maybe, she could call the police.  _Yeah, good plan,_ _Leila._

She looked up at Vera one more time before sliding out of the car. She flinched when she felt the woman place a hand on her back, but continued walking towards the mansion. 

"Thank you, Rodger. You may bring the bags inside. Leave them at the foyer." Instructed the woman as she gently lead Leila up the stairs and into the house. Leila couldn't help but gasp. The house looked like something out of a magazine!

Vera smirked but continued walking into the dining room, as she said, her hand Leila had much to discuss. "This is your seat." Vera said, pulling out the chair that was positioned next to the head of the table. Leila looked at it. There was a handcuff built into the table by her chair. She stared at it for a while before Vera grew slightly impatient. "You may be seated." She prompted.

Not wanting to annoy her new "mother", Leila sat down and quietly let Vera handcuff her left wrist to the table. The woman scooped some food onto Leila's plate before sitting down herself. 

"Now, my dear, there are many rules you will need to follow. I am not fond of insubordination so, if you wish to stay on my good side, your obedience is mandatory." Vera started as she scooped food onto her own plate. "You will always refer to me as Mistress or Ma'am. You must never leave this house without me or my permission. Everything I say goes, meaning that if I tell you to do something, you do it. No dating, you belong to me, now. You will attend school. I expect nothing but the best grades from you, as you are representing me, now. To everyone else, I am your mother and you must refer to me as such when we are out or if I have guests over. You must always follow my rules. Understand?" 

"And, what if I don't?" Challenged Leila. 

Vera smirked. "Oh, trust me, darling. I always find a way to get what I want." 

The girl wanted to roll her eyes, but already knew that that would probably get her in trouble, so she just slouched back in her chair and started to push around the flood on her plate. She had only been there for less than five minutes, and was already cursing Vera. How could someone adopt a kid, and then treat them like this? 

"Eat your food. You'll need your strength." Interrupted the woman and watched as Leila took a bite of mashed potatoes before Rodger walked in. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?" The young man called from by the door. 

Vera wiped her lips with a napkin before she turned to face him. "No, thank you. That's all." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic was came to me, so I decided to write it! Please leave suggestions for how you want the fic to go! Don't forget to leave Kudos and reviews!


End file.
